Seras Lover Her Master
by HeisenbergofHermes
Summary: Seras gets killed by Alucard, but no matter what, she keeps coming back, and she's the most deadly yandere ever... Can Alucard, Integra and Walter escape her clutches? WARNING: THIS MIGHT WASTE YOUR TIME IF YOU READ THIS! I'M WRITING THIS FOR THE FUN OF BEING A WEIRDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Seras loves her Master

**Rated: **M (Sexual content, some cussing)

**A/N: **Okay, for starters, what I'm going for in this fanfic is that I'm trying to make the most random, ridiculous, terrible, Fanfiction ever, while still trying to give out some laughs. Everyone is so out of character, and I'm going to be making a few movie references as well. This isn't to be taken seriously at all! I'm just writing this because I've had the idea a while back… (Yes, my mind is filled with this kind of stuff!) So just enjoy this ridiculous nonsense. (:

_**12:30**_**PM**_– _**Alucard's room**

All that could be heard in a dark room was frequent bumping, and a sliding noise. Alucard was on his hands and knees getting thoroughly fucked by someone, and he loved it! He couldn't remember the last time he was fucked so hard by another person, actually, the person fucking him wasn't a person at all, it was a vampire. But not some random vampire, it was his very own fledgling Seras Victoria!

"How do you like that Master?" Seras said while sliding in even harder and deeper than before, basically making Alucard's head hit the head of the coffin.

"That's way to fucking hard police girl!" Alucard barked at her turning his head to look at her. "Kick it down a freakin' notch!"

Seras's response was her sliding her hand under Alucard's white dress shirt and grabbing hold of Alucard's nipple and giving it a nice hard tug.

"Shit, stop that!" Alucard gasped, and then quickly furrowed his brows in irritation. "You know you like it Master, now lemme hear ya squeal like a pig gettin its head chopped off!"

Alucard instead grabbed hold of the purple dildo super glued to Seras's pubes that was being used to penetrate his anus. "Be slower or I'll rip your fucking pubes off bitch!" Alucard hissed tugging the 8 inch dildo.

"B-but Master, I love being (Life is) Ruff!" the police girl said, instead tried to continue humping the vampire like a Chihuahua humping a leg.

"That's it you stupid ass police girl!" in seconds he ripped off Seras's blonde pubes, leaving a patch of red irritated skin on her crotch. He laughed from seeing how funny her crotch looked now! It only had one small hair left on her lower area. Alucard threw the purple dildo with hairs and arousal juice still on it to the floor beside his coffin.

"Master, this fukkin hurts!" the blonde said trying to soothe the glowing red skin, with made it feel way worse!

"Well, don't use me like I'm a freaking sex toy!" Alucard yelled standing from his coffin, fixing his clothing.

"B-but Master, I was just tryin to-"

"Enough police girl, now leave my room" Alucard said pushing the half naked police girl out, along with her garments.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Seras said with some hope in her voice.

Her answer was the door slammed in her face, pushing her to the floor. "But MAAAAAAAASTER!" she yelled knocking on the door. '_Master is playing hard to get, so I just need to pay even more attention to him than I already am! It'll definitely work; you're a genius Seras Victoria!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

Alucard was sitting at a table, drinking medical blood from a bowl and spoon, then all of a sudden he heard someone enter the room, it was that freaking police girl!

"Ugh… you're here" he said under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear him. "Yes Master, pip, pip, cheerio!" she said cheerfully going near him.

"Please, just get away from me, I'm not in the mood for your nonsense today you dumb police girl." Alucard said taking in a spoonful of blood, hoping she was smart enough to get the message.

"Master, do you like flowers?"

"What are you going on about now?" Alucard said getting more annoyed every second she was in his presence and asking him stupid questions.

"Do you like chocolates!?" Well do you!?" Seras yelled trying to get more of Alucard's attention. "I'm just going to pretend you're not here right now."Alucard said trying to continue his meal.

"Master, I have the dildo you pulled off of me yesterday night, and I added some stuff to it for yooou!" she said pulling it from her bra compartment. "Take a look!" She said slamming it to the table, causing his bowl of blood to fall over.

"Oops, I'm so surry Master," the Draculina yelped trying to clean it up with her gloved hand. "But take a look at what I did to our dildo, I named him Geraldo!"

When Aluard glanced at the purple dildo it had an outfit on! It had two small googly eyes, and a mustache and afro made out of Seras's pubes… and it even had a basketball jersey on. What's next, it's going to talk?!

Alucard was just sitting in his seat speechless, for both his spilled meal and the weird thing sitting in front of him. "Master, is there somethin the mattuh?"

Alucard gave her a "really bitch, really?" look.

"Are you angry because I spilled the blood?" she said confused scratching her head. (Chris Brander: light bulb there you go) "Master, pleaz answer meh!"

Alucard just kept sitting in his chair, thinking if he should kill Seras here and now, I mean it would make things way easier for him, she's a stubborn fledgling, she refuses to drink blood, she talks a lot, and she's kind of weird. So without a second thought he reached into his coat and grabbed his casull gun and aimed it for Seras's head.

"Master, what're ya doin!?" Seras cried staring at the gun.

"I'm gonna shoot you because you freak me out and that's saying something, so goodbye, Seras Victoria."

"But Master, I think you're your puckered anus is Kawaii!" She said, thinking her compliment would make him reconsider.

"No it isn't b-baka!" Alucard squealed blushing, but in his tsudere moment he triggered the gun.

*BANG*

He shot her clean in the neck, making her head come off and drop on the floor.

"Eek!" Alucard screeched surprised. "I didn't mean to kill you police girl, so, get up! The tall vampire said waiting for her response.

"Fine, be that way…..bitch" Alucad said sassing out of the room.

….

Seras Victoria's body was on the floor, more dead than she already was, until…..SHE BLINKED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Seras loves her Master

**Rated: **M (Sexual content, some cussing)

**A/N: **Hello! Well for starters I'm going to make this fanfic a couple chapters' longer, and things are going to get weirder from here on. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is not to be taken seriously, I purposely made everyone out of character and act a fool to make it funnier. In this chapter I'm going to mention more characters, and Seras with become even more yandereish…. ENJOY!

**9: PM – Integra's office **

"Master, may I have a word with you? " Alucard spoke in the shadows, only allowing Integra to hear his voice.

"Yes, you may." Integra said, resting her elbows on her desk, and intertwining her gloved fingers and taking a glance at Walter standing by her side.

Alucard went through the wall and stood before Integra, with an uneasy expression on his face, then he began to talk. "I have a…..confession" Alucard said, trying to avoid eye contact with Intergra.

"Well, what is it, I haven't got all day" Integra said with slight irritation in her voice.

Alucard didn't know what to say for a second. He was afraid of how Integra would respond to his actions, but for a slight second he grew a portion of a testacle and blurted it out!

"I killed the police girl!" Alucard yelled, while collapsing to the floor, covering his face with his hat in the corner of Integra's office, waiting for her to yell at him with all she had.

Integra just sat back in her chair with her normal serious expression, and took out a cigar, waiting for Walter to light it up. She took a lungful of smoke and exhaled slowly, then out of nowhere she began to talk.

"I'm not angry Alucard." Integra said calmly, which made Alucard even more scared.

"I killed her, aren't you going to say something like…_You're the one who turned her, she's your responsibility you fucking pignugget!"_Alucard said standing to his feet, starring at Integra confused.

"Why would I be angry, she was annoying, and she was a little weird, plus I thought you were going to tell me you were gay or something." Integra chuckled to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself _gay_" Alucard whispered to himself blushing.

"What did you say you little fucker!?" Integra yelled, alarming both of the men in the room. Alucard just turned to look at her, ignoring what she just said. "So you're not mad at me….I'm off the hook!?"

"Well, I guess, but if you do something like this again, I'll shove all of my lit cigars up your ass!" Integra yelled, glaring at Alucard seriously.

'_So I'll kill someone again as quick as I can?' _Alucard thought to himself, drooling over the idea. But he was interrupted when Integra rose from her chair.

"Now get the hell out of my office you stupid vampire." Integra barked, pushing Alucard out, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Ow, you filthy little cunt, you!" Alucard hissed at Integra, rubbing his bottom. Integra just smirked and slammed the door in his face.

"Well, this is the last time I turn someone into a vampire." Alucard said walking back to his room to sleep for the rest of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alucard decided to sleep in his coffin today, only so he could get some real slumber, I mean, his throne was good and all, but there's nothing like a good rest in your coffin.

While Alucard was asleep, the door to his chambers creaked open, and something rolled in, it was Seras's decapitated head!

"Master, you awake?" The head said rolling over beside the slumbering vampire's coffin. "Master it's me, WAKE THE FUCK UUUUUP!" the head yelled getting irritated, mostly because of the fact that she was a just a head, not because of Alucard not answering her. She tried to think of a way to get his attention, when all of a sudden a genius idea crossed her mind.

She rolled over to the bottom of his coffin and began biting the end with her sharp vampire teeth. '_Yes, it's working! Now all I need to do is keep on nibbling like a fukkin termite!' _she thought to herself, spitting thin chunks of wood to the floor.

…

Thirty minutes later she managed to bite her way through, but only allowing her face to fit through the small hole she made at the foot of the coffin. With her vampire eyes she could she a slumbering Alucard, if she was still attached to her body her clit would be soaking right then and there, but instead she extended her long tongue and thoroughly licked the heel of his boot. The sensation made her eyes roll to the back of her head (Literally, all you can see is red veins and eye whites)

During her erotic fantasy about Alucard holding Geraldo in a baby blanket and feeding him a bottle, she suddenly began to hear Alucard waking up, and she was as happy as a clam! (Ellen Creed: Are clams really happy?)

"Master, you're awake," The weird head thing began. "I'M SO FUKKIN HAPPY!" Seras screamed with joy.

Alucard glanced down and he swore he was hallucinating, what the fuck was that thing below his feet with drool running its mouth like a fox with rabies?

"P-police girl!?" Alucard figured out in complete awe. "I thought I killed you?" Alucard said moving his foot away from its mouth.

"MASTER, EVEN THOUGH YOU TRIED TO FUKKIN KILL MEH, I'LL FUUUURGIVE YOU BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR ANUS!" Seras yelled, in an oddly angry/happy voice.

Alucard quickly got out of his coffin, but in his hurry he tripped over the ledge of the coffin and fell to the ground face first. When Seras heard she quickly tried to roll over to Alucard's side, but was kicked away almost instantly by the startled vampire.

"MAAAAAAAAASTUUUH!" the head chanted while it rolled to the other side of the room.

"G-get the heck away from me you damn monster!" Alucard yelled crawling to the door, but then all of a sudden the door opened and Alucard was relieved to see who it was.

"Alucard, what are you doing on the floor?" Integra questioned the pathetic looking vampire under her feet. She was accompanied by Walter, who shared her confusion.

"Get out of here before she hears you" Alucard whispered, silently rising from the ground.

"What's this about Alucard?" Walter asked, taking a peek into a dark room, when all of a sudden Alucard ran out of the room, dragging his Master and Walter with him.

"What's gotten into you?!" Integra yelled when Alucard stopped in front of a storage closet.

She and Walter quickly got up and stood beside Alucard and were waiting for an explanation. "The police girl isn't dead." The ancient vampire said as clear as herpes.

Integra and Walter both gasped when they heard what Alucard just said. "W-what do you mean she isn't dead?" Integra questioned, obviously mind fucked. But before she could get an answer all three began hearing footsteps walking down to their level!

They all froze, seeing a shadow of a being forming from the other side of the hall growing with every step it took. It seemed to have no head. NO IT COULDN'T BE!?

Before they were all completely lost in thought Walter grabbed both Integra and Alucard and pushed them into the storage closet and left the door open just enough to see what was going on outside. When they all took a look outside they were just about shitting themselves from what they saw!

Seras's body was standing right in front of the door, with still no head, and she had Geraldo in her left hand, then all of them heard Seras's head rolling its way in their direction and they all wanted to scream!

"MASTER, I'LL BE WITH YOU SOON!" the head cried, trying desperately to reach its body.

All of a sudden Seras's body lifted Geraldo up. Everyone in the closet didn't know what was going to happen next, but Seras herself new, and was smiling in anticipation.

In the speed of a bullet the draculina's torso shoved Geraldo into her neck wound! She was digging the dildo in so deep it stayed in place and looked like a head. When Seras's head finally made it ,the torso instantly grabbed it and shoved it over the dildo head! Integra was about ready to vomit until Walter quickly covered her mouth to keep her from making noise. While Walter and Integra where looking at the hideous sight that was Seras 'Geraldo' Victoria they turned to see Alucard in the farthest corner of the closet with his knees to his face covering his ears, waiting for the nightmare to be over.

"MASTER, YOU CANT HIDE FRUM MEH, I KNOW YOUR SCENT!" the deformed thing yelled, making sure Alucard heard her. And he did.

"Oh god, make it stop!" Alucard sobbed in his gloved hands. Integra quickly sat beside his and put an arm around him allowing him to lean on her shoulder looking almost like a girl getting scared at a horror movie.

"Alucard she'll hear us, enough of your petty whining!" Walter irritably whispered, keeping his eyes on the thing roaming the hall outside.

"Aren't you the fucking vampire king, do something you pussy popsicle fuck!" Integra roared without lowering her voice. BIG EFFING MISTAKE!

"MAAAAAAAASTUH!" Seras yelled slamming the closet door open. Integra and Walter both screamed in fright of their lives and they hugged each other saying their protestant prayers.

"Master, I'll kill Walter-swan and Sir Dyke Integra so I can eat ya like old times." Seras said seductively, causing Alucard to break from pussy mode.

Integra and Walter quickly glanced at Alucard, seeing his face light up in anger.

"Although that does sound appealing, you look more like dog food to me" In a flash Alucard broke his restriction levels 3, 2, and 1 and in a flash the demon dog was tearing her to pieces!

Alucard has a grin that looked like Miles McDermott from the even Stevens movie, then in seconds all that remained of Seras Victoria was limbs.

Integra and Walter slowly got out of the closet and stood beside Alucard as he changed back into his original form. They all hoped she'd stay dead. (Gud: Sometimes….dead is better)

"Well done Alucard." Integra said, praising her servant. Alucard looked at her and smiled. But it quickly went away when she hit him in the back of the head, causing him PAIN!

"What was that for?" Alucard questioned his angry master.

"You're going to explain to me the eating you do with Seras you homo faggot of a vampire!" She yelled pulling on Alucard ear as Walter followed them. (They're on their way to Subway!)

…

The halls were quiet and dark, the vampires remains stayed dismembered on the floor. All of a sudden a light creaks into the pitch black basement, and a person walks in to find Seras's remains. He brought a garbage bag with him and began putting the limbs inside. When he finished he took out a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"Well Seras, shall we fix you up?" The Mercenary said with a grin on his face leaving the basement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The end! Review please (: Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Seras loves her Master

**Rated: **M (Sexual content, some cussing)

**A/N: **I'm back with my third chapter! If you thought dildo heading was weird, keep on reading and I'll prove you wrong! Anyway, I'm going to be adding random characters from other animes, but not too often, and I'll make some bitches die! I'm done boring you with my words, ENJOYETH!

**11 PM – Pips house**

Pip was walking back to his trailer home in the pouring rain, carrying Seras's remains. He slammed the metal door open and threw the plastic bag to the table.

All that could be heard was the sound of thunder and rain. Pip grabbed a towel from his bathroom and began drying his hair. When he finished he went to his room and opened his closet to put on the outfit he was saving for this occasion. He stripped all of his clothes which left him completely nude; he even let his braid loose. He grabbed the outfit from the closet and threw it to his bed. He picked up the first garment.

They were a pair of black laced panties. He slid into them easily and they didn't look half bad on him! Next he grabbed a black laced bra with the same design and looked at himself in the mirror. Next he grabbed red and black permanent markers and drew Seras's name on his chest in fancy lettering and a heart on it. He then grabbed a short black dress with long sleeves and made sure it was loose on his shoulders, and then he put on high black stockings. Lastly he put on a gold necklace and tied his hair up with a black lace.

"There, now time to fix my little mon chéri ." Pip said while turning the radio on so he can start reviving Seras. A Rob Zombie song came on!

He poured all of the parts to the floor and brought a sewing kit and some staples. He began sewing her face together, and stapled the gash on her right hand. Next he sewed her uniform and tied her shoes. She was missing an eye so he had to use a glass one. To seem sexy he put the eye in his mouth and pushed it into the empty hole.

He sat back on his bed looking at what he created, he smiled seductively, glaring at the monster.

'_Ah ah Ah ah Uh, Ah ah Ah ah Uh' _Was the music being chanted while peering up Seras's stiff form. She was stitched from head to toe, and she stayed standing even though she wasn't conscious yet.

Pip placed Seras on the floor and picked up one of many candles from the ground, then he had a Voodoo for Dummies book and began reading the chant!

"AH DE DOO EEE DEMBULA, GIVE ME THE POPWER I BEG OF YOU LOUVE MOUSEA DE GAUSHIO SATUM PITIEM TE GUADEMORT AH DE DOO EEE DEMBULA, AWAKE!"

Seras didn't respond. "Awake." Pip repeated irritated. "AWAKE, AWAKE, AWAKE!" Pip shouted fussily. "What a crock." He said in defeat blowing out his candle.

All of a sudden Seras blinked and strongly grasped Pip's shoulder. Pip screamed in surprise. "I-it worked!?"

Seras just grinned at Pip and sat up. "Mr. Bernadotte, thank you" She spoke dreamily.

"No prob Seras!" Pip said smiling hugging Seras.

"Can you help me with something Mr. Bernadotte?" Seras said standing to her feet starring at the rain outside. Pip just nodded standing beside his sweet mon chéri.

"Can you take me to my Master?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can believe we got out of there alive." Integra said sitting at a booth with Walter and Alucard.

"Yeah, I thought she was going to kill us!" Walter said taking a sip from his tea.

"Let's not talk about it, I don't want to remember." Alucard said looking out the window with a calm expression on his face.

"Don't think after all that's happened this evening that I'm going to forget what you've done with Seras." Integra said while taking out a cigar.

"Why are you so angry master…? It's not like I haven't done that sort of thing before." Alucard said looking away from Integra's gaze. "I mean, remember that one time you where drunk and you ordered me to transform myself into a woman then you licked about every inch of my bo-"

"T-that's not true, idiot!" Integra yelled, putting her hand in her coat reaching for her gun. She looked at Walter to see him blushing. "Don't listen to him Walter!" Integra hissed sitting back in her seat.

"Don't worry miss, I'm not one to judge you, I'm merely the Butler." Walter said with a warm smile.

Alucard began to chuckle darkly, "Don't play so innocent Walter, remember back in WW2, we were so happy we defeated those bastard we-"

"Enough!" Walter yelled looking away from Alucard's grinning face.

"Is there anybody you haven't been fucked by you little slut?" Integra said, not expecting an answer.

All of a sudden the doors to Subway were broken into, then Alucard, Walter, and Integra's jaws dropped from what they saw!

"MASTUUUH!" Seras G. Victoria screeched with joy. Every inch of her form was either sewn or stapled; she looked just like Frankenstein! (OR CHUCKY WINK WINK)

Walter and Integra where both looking at the newly refurbished '_Seras Geraldo Victoria Frankenstein"_ and they saw drag Pip standing behind her, they were about ready to scream their freaking heads off!

Alucard seemed the most terrified, but he was happy that Walter and Integra were with him, if they got through this before they can get through this again.

"Let's go Seras, we can leave together." Pip said while hugging Seras from behind. Seras just grinned devilishly and turned around to look at Pip. "Thank you for reviving me Pip, I really liked you a lot but…" All of a sudden she stabbed the mercenary through the chest with her hand, lifting his body up slowly from the ground with blood trailing down her arm. "I ONLY WANT MY MAAAAAAAASTUUUUUUUH!" she yelled throwing his body to the floor.

Integra and Walter both looked in shock when suddenly Seras looked at them and smiled with hells fire in her eyes. They both looked at each other and decided to go with plan B. They both dashed for the fire escape staircase.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Alucard yelled in confusion, starring at Walter and Integra vacating the building.

"We have an escape helicopter on the roof, sorry but there's only room for two people." Walter said holding the door open for Integra then giving Alucard a last sympathetic look before he quickly followed her.

Alucard turned around in shock to see Seras starring at him with a 'rape time' face. If he was still a human his pants would be soaked with urine by now.

"Master don't be scared, I WONT BE TO ROUGH!" Seras yelled closing in on Alucard. He quickly grabbed both his casull gun and Jackal gun and pointed them at her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" Alucard barked matching her hellish gaze.

"If you were confident that you could kill me you would've done so without a second though." She said calmly picking up her pace.

She jumped in the air and landed on Alucard. She quickly stood up and grabbed his shirt collar and threw him to a nearby table.

"Where ya goin baby?" Seras said pinning Alucard's wrists against the table of the booth with her incredible strength as she slowly ran her hand up his inner thigh. "We're gonna have a party!"

"No, GODAMMIT NO!" Alucard yelled, trying to get out of her grasp. When he was loose for a second he thought he could get away until her body was hovering over him. He shook in horror as she leaned down and began licking his neck. '_YOU'RE A FUCKIN GOOD BOY ARENT YA_?!'Seras screamed at Alucard through her thoughts.

'_Bitch please, I kill people' _He sassed back mentally at Seras.

"MAAAASTAH, SINCE YOU LIKE TO MENTALLY TALK BACK TO YOUR SEME, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Seras yelled as she began to open her mouth inhumanly wide, looking down at Alucard.

Alucard had no idea what she was going to do, when all of a sudden as she was opening her mouth he saw something starring at him from the back of her throat. IN WAS GERALDO!

"W-what are you doing?" Alucard said with his eyes fixed on the purple thing staring at him from the inside of Seras's mouth. When suddenly he heard a high pitched voice.

"Um gooin to eet yu" the voice said from Seras's throat. At that moment Alucard gathered enough strength to throw Seras to the other side of the restaurant. As soon as he was free he ran out the door without looking back. He ran so fast he made it to a nearby forest. He thought he was finally safe until he heard an angry voice calling him.

"MASTER I'M SORRY, COME BACK." Seras yelled walking outside of the restaurant. Alucard not answering her made her boil with rage, she was gonna tear some booty when she got her hands on him!

"ILL FIND YOU, THEN ILL RAPE YOU, THEN ILL KILL YOU AND RAPE YOU AGAIN AND KEEP BRINGING YOU BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN RAPE YOU FOREVER!" Seras screamed running through the forest faster than sonic and the flash combined!

That's when Alucard new he really had to run for his life. "It's the Sultan all over again." Alucard said to himself while running as fast as he could when he realized he was being a fucking puppy pussy cunt. "Why the hell am I so afraid?" Alucard said as he came to a stop. "I'll just kill the cunt and hang her body parts on the wall." He said to himself smirking at the idea.

"Who the fuck am I kidding." He said as he made a run for his life again. He stopped when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When he looked up to see who it was he knew he was saved!

"Hm, oh sorry I was spacing out for a minute their" Goku said rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed as he helped Alucard up. "Why were you running in the forest this time of night?" The Saiyan said looking at Alucard like a retard.

"Please help me!" Alucard pleaded starring at Goku with worried eyes. Goku didn't respond, he just looked at Alucard seriously.

"What's in it for me?" the gi fighter said looking at Alucard with cold eyes.

"B-but I thought you were the hero, I thought you helped people in need!?" Alucard said raising his voice in irritation and confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me, that kiddy shit is just for show, plus you look pretty evil to me" Goku said turning his back on Alucard.

"I'll do anything just please help me!" Alucard said kneeling on the floor. Goku just turned around in amusement. "Well there is something I want but you're I guy so I don't think I wanna do it." Goku smirked, teasing an obviously mortified Alucard.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Alucard said confused, when suddenly he think he knew what the weird haired male wanted. "You want me to give you a blowjob!?" Alucard yelled with a disgusted expression on his face.

Yeah, but you're a man and I'm no homo so you can forget about it." Goku said turning to the sky, about to fly away.

"Wait!" Alucard yelped grabbing the other mans orange pants.

"What?" Goku said turning around to look at Alucard, when he met his gaze he blushed from what he saw. "Y-you're a girl!? Goku said utterly mind fucked.

"No, but I can be, so if I give you what you want you'll help me, is that correct?" Alucard said going down to his knees, moving his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, totally!" Goku said while quickly dropping his pants. Alucard quickly opened his mouth and accepted the cock that was practically thrown into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he silently bobbed his head back and forth, sucking cock like a fucking pro! Licking the staff and base and all that shit…..

"Wow, your good at this." Goku grunted as he put a hand on Alucard's soft head. When Alucard made a whimpering noise that set Goku off like a fucking bomb! He ejaculated all he had to offer in the vampire's mouth. Alucard gagged from having seed rocket into the back of his throat and he had a coughing fit as he rose from the ground, looking like a whore with sperm running down her lip. (SKY HIGH IS AN UGLY MOVIE)

While Goku was pulling his pants up both of their hearts stopped (well Goku at least) when they heard yelling coming from the south side of the forest.

"MASTUH I CAN HEAr YOU, I'M COMING!" the police girl yelled, tearing down all the trees in her path.

"Who the hell is that?" Goku said looking at the damage this person was doing to the forest. Alucard looked at him as he changed back into his normal form.

"I need you to kill that person, she coming after me." Alucard said putting on his hat and glasses to cover himself from Goku's faggot aura.

"Is that all?" Goku said smiling smugly facing the direction Seras was coming from. "Don't worry; I'll end this in less than a second, now run away." Goku said as he floated into the air.

"Thank you." Alucard said smiling; preparing to run away when all of a sudden Goku put something in his coat. "You'll need this just in case" Goku said as he sped off.

"What the fuck is this?" Alucard said looking at the small bean in his hand. "Well whatever." He said as he transformed into a bat and flew off into the night. '_I forgot that Integra and Walter ditched me before, I'm going to fucking find them and give them a piece of my mind!" _Alucard said as he flew off angrily.

"Now I'll leave the rest to him." Alucard said when suddenly he heard a giant explosion. '_He killed her already, it's over_!'

…

"Was this person supposed to be powerful, what a joke."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's chapter 3! Review please :) Bye!


End file.
